El reflejo en el espejocap 2
by PunX-182
Summary: 2 caps!! los chicos van a un partido de lo chudley cannons y practican con ellos, todos mejoraron muhco durante el verano, y planean postularse para gryffindor, pero algo inesperad sucede durante la practica
1. la invitacion

El reflejo en el espejo  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La invitacion  
  
Harry despertó picoteado en la mejilla por algo. Lo espanto con la mano y luego busco sus anteojos. Vio un pequeña pelotita que rebotaba contra todo lo que habia en la habitación. Reconocio a la pequeña lechuza de Ron y la llamo. Pig se posó en la almohada de Harry y estiro la pata para que este tomara la carta. Cuando este hubo tomado la carta y le dio un poco de agua, la lechuza se fue volando por la ventana, contenta de haber cumplido la entrega.  
  
Harry abrio la carta de su amigo ansioso. En su ultima carta le habia dicho que tenia una gran noticia pero todavía no era seguro.  
Harry,  
  
No me lo vas a creer!!! Mi padre nos consiguió entradas para el campeonato de Quidditch para el partido de los chuddley cannons contra los grinning wildcats!!! En primera fila!!! Y podremos ir al entrenamiento!!! ES INCREIBLE!!! Asi que tendras que venir a casa(como si no quisieras salir de la casa de tus tios,no?)Aun no entiendo porque Dumbledore no te dejo venir antes, es extraño, verdad? Volviendo al tema, Hermione vendra pasado mañana(sabado). Se ofrecio a ir a buscarte, pues la traen sus padres en auto. Mandale una lechuza para confirmar, si?? Y pueden pasar el resto del verano aquí. Espero que no tengas problemas con tus tios  
  
Saludos  
  
Ron  
  
Era genial!!! Irian los tres a un partido de Quidditch profesional!! Otra vez!! Y lo mejor, al entrenamiento!!!  
  
Sacó un trozo de pergamino y le contesto a Ron diciéndole que iba. Luego escribio la contestación a Hermione pero no las envio. Bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina donde tia petunia ordenaba las cacerolas.  
  
Tia Petunia, ron, mi amigo de hog-digo, del colegio me invito a pasar el resto del verano en su casa, vamos a ir a un partido de quidditch, como el año pasado.  
  
Esta bien.  
  
Por favor, dejame- espera, esta bien??- pregunto Harry asombrado  
  
Si. Cuanto menos estes en esta casa mejor. Recibi una carta del director de tu colegio diciendo que te cuidaramos mas que nunca. Prefiero que lo hagan esas...personas. Ahora, arréglatelas para ir porque no pienso llevarte a ese...lugar.  
  
Si, me pasara a buscar Hermione en auto. Sus padres son muggles, como ustedes.  
  
Como quieras.  
Harry subio corriendo. Saco a Hedwig de la jaula y le ato las cartas.  
  
Necesito que les entregues esto a Ron y Hermione lo mas rapido que puedas.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza. La lechuza ululo en aprobación y partio por la ventana.  
Al dia siguiente, le llego la respuesta de Hermione:  
  
Harry,  
  
Que bien que tus tios te hayan dejado ir a lo de Ron!! Has hecho algo de la tarea que nos dieron? Faltan dos semanas y solo hize la de historia de la magia!! No se que me paso!! Bueno, te pasaremos a buscar mañana(Lunes) al mediodia.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Hermione  
Harry se quedo pensando y reacciono.  
  
Hoy es lunes!!!  
  
Busco una mochila y guardo su ropa lo mas rapido que pudo. Saco el baul de su armario y lo bajo con dificultad(a/n: no voy a mentir, no es un superchico!!) luego subio corriendo nuevamente y bajo con su mochila y la jaula de hedwig. Luego recordo que olvidaba lo mas importante bajo la tabla suelta en su habitación. Subio y busco en ese lugar las cartas de Sirius, las de sus amigos y...  
  
El sonido del timbre lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Cerro el cuaderno, saco un libro y bajo con todo, no sin antes verificar que no se olvidaba nada. 


	2. en la madriguera

Capitulo 2

En la madriguera

A pesar del pequeño inconveniente de que la casa de Ron estaba hechizada para que no la encontraran los muggles, luego de buscar mucho, la encontraron. Harry y el padre de Hermione bajaron todo el equipaje y lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la madriguera, donde los esperaba la señora weasley con una gran sonrisa. Ron salio corriendo, con una remera a medio poner y despeinado. Se apresuro a ayudarlos con las baules. Luego de despedirse de los padres de Hermione entraron.

- Chicos, espero que tengan hambre, porque prepare un pollo con papas a la crema(a/n: no pude resistir!! ñam-ñam ; p )****

Los chicos asintieron. Los gemelos bajaron y ayudaron a los otros dos a subir las cosas. Hermione iba atrás, con Crookshanks en brazos. Dejaron lo de Hermione en la habitación de ginny ( que por cierto, seguia durmiendo) y siguieron subiendo hasta la de Ron. Ni bien entraron, Harry noto una diferencia en el cuarto. Tres paredes completas habian sido despojadas de los posters de los chudley cannons, que habian sido reemplazados por pintura roja en dos de ellas con bordes dorados y en una habia un gran escudo de Gryffindor, con el leon que se movia y todo. La otra pared seguia tal cual estaba antes. Sobre la comoda estaba la jaula de pig, que al verlos entrar, chillo de alegria. 

- eh...Ron, que sucedió?- inquirio harry luego de un silencio espantoso.

- Ah! Les gusta?? Pense que necesitaba un cambio, los chudleys siguen siendo lo mas, pero me aburri del empapelado. Ademas planeo postularme este año para el equipo de Gryffindor. He estado practicando mucho. – agrego sonriendo.- Oye quieres ir a jugar un poco afuera? Tenemos nuestro pequeño campo alli. Llamaremos a Fred y George y ginny, si se desperto. Hermione, juegas?

- Por supuesto- contesto la joven contenta. 

- Pero...no tienes escoba

- Ah, harry, tu vas y yo vuelvo. Me la regalaron el mes pasado.

- Y ya la probaste??

- Si, fui al campo de mis abuelos y como no hay nadie cerca decidi dar una vuelta en escoba. Ahora comprendo porque a Víktor le gusta tanto. 

- Hablando de Krum, no fuiste a su casa?

- Al principio me negue, pero luego lo pense mejor y fui, el mes pasado,quien crees que me la regalo?

- Y...paso algo?

- No voy a hablar de eso con ustedes – exclamo sonrojándose la chica, dejando en claro la respuesta. 

Asi salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de ginny. La saludo y la invito a jugar quidditch. Ginny se levanto de inmediato, se vistio y saco su escoba, una hermosa Nimbus 2000 nueva. Hermione saco una saeta de plata, igual que la de Harry, pero plateada. Era la nueva escoba de la linea saeta, un poco mas rapida que la de Harry(a/n: aunque para mi es como los caballos, el jinete hace al caballo, y a la escoba) 

Ambas chicas bajaron al campo, donde los chicos las esperaban. A Ron se le cayo la mandibula al ver la escoba de su hermana. 

- Don...Com...Cuan...?

- Me la regalo Colin.- contesto, bastante roja y con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Estan...?

- Algo asi. – Sin mas palabras se subio a su escoba y tomo vuelo. Por lo que parecia, la pelirroja habia olvidado su amor por el chico de la cicatriz.

Mientras tanto Harry no dejaba de admirar la escoba de Hermione. Ese Krum de verdad debia quererla mucho.''Ojala yo tuviera un novio que me regalara esas cosas, bueno, no, una novia''

Cuando todos estuvieron en el aire, y hubieron armado los equipos, el señor weasley pateo la caja con las pelotas. Jugaban sin bludgers, pues no eran suficientes. Ron estaba en el arco, al igual que ginny, mientras que Hermione y Fred luchaban por la quaffle y harry y george buscaban la snitch. Bill y Charlie salieron de la casa. Se veian como pequeños puntos rojos desde arriba. 

- Podemos jugar?- Grito Bill. Ron contesto que si y ambos fueron a buscar sus escobas, mientras los otros jugaban ya sin ellos. 

Se unieron poco después. Ambos jugaban muy bien. Harry noto que Ron habia mejorado mucho, hasta podria conseguir el puesto de wood en el equipo. Con la que no salie de su asombro nadie era con Hermione. Tenia una naturalidad increíble con la escoba. Y de eso es de lo unico que no podia estudiar!!

Era veloz y manejaba bien el amague. ''Ese mes con Krum le sirvio bastante'' penso Harry al ver a su amiga hacer el amago de wronski. Eso, obviamente dejo a todos boquiabiertos y a Fred incrustado en el piso. 

Finalmente, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Charlie ganaron gracias a varios pases entre Hermione y Charlie y las atajadas de Ron, y obvio Harry que atrapo la snitch.

La señora weasley los llamo a comer, y ninguno se resistio. 

Al dia siguiente, el señor weasley los levanto temprano. Entre bostezos, se vistieron desayunaron y salieron, cuando el cielo se estaba tornando lavanda.

Subieron a un auto verde que los esperaba en la entrada. El viaje que parecio tan corto(porque todos se durmieron) duro 6 horas. Cuando despertaron, habian llegado a un hotel que claramente no estaba en el mundo muggle, pues muchos usaban tunicas e iban de aca para alla con escobas y varitas.

Un botones subio las cosas hasta dos habitaciones en el ultimo piso. Era ya el mediodia, esa noche se jugaria el partido en el estadio, que luego descubrieron, estaba detrás del hotel. 

- Vamos todos, nos estan esperando!!- los apuro el señor weasley.

- Quienes?

- Los chudley cannons!! Estan esperándolos, para la practica!!

Los jóvenes salieron disparados hacia el estadio y alli encontraron a todo el equipo, con sus tunicas color naranja palido(las de practica, no van a practicar con las del partido. 

Se presentaron, saludaron a los jugadores y el capitan comenzo:

- Bueno chicos, van a practicar con nosotros, uds seran el equipo contrario, esta bien?-los chicos asintieron.- Quien sera el buscador?

- Pues harry potter- interrumpio uno de sus compañeros. 

- Tu lo haras?

- Si, es mi puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor.

- Era mi puesto tambien, vamos a ver que tan bien lo haces. Ya tienen decididos los puestos?- los chicos asintieron nuevamente- Bueno, entonces que esperamos? A jugar!! 

Jugaron bastante bien, para no tener estrategias planeadas. Todavía no habian agarrado la snitch, pero si harry la conseguia, ganarian el juego, solo un tanto mas y la snitch y les habrian ganado a los chudley cannons. Ron habia resultado muy buen guardador. Hermione perseguia la quaffle veloz como un rayo, en realidad perseguia al jugador que la tenia en esas, vio que la iba a tirar a su compañero y se interpuso justo a tiempo para atajar la pelota. Estaba a poca distancia del aro, arrojo la pelota, pero no pudo ver si esta lo habia  atravesado, pues algo la golpeo en la caeza y luego se sintio caer y caer...

Que final!! Ahora quiero comentarles que los dos capitulos los escribi el mismo dia, pero el tercero ni lo empece, asi que tengan paciencia, aunque me inspire bastante, quizas dentro de una semana lo tenga

Bueno, besos a todos los que lean!! : - )


End file.
